<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Can I Keep From Singing? by Magoo_delta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526669">How Can I Keep From Singing?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magoo_delta/pseuds/Magoo_delta'>Magoo_delta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, I know I'm late for 11/11, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Not Beta Read, One-Shot, vague time line</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magoo_delta/pseuds/Magoo_delta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacup is taking a break from adventuring with a short stay in Camp Dragonhead, but finds himself unable to sleep. He finds Haurchefant is still also awake and keeps him company as he does paperwork. </p><p> </p><p>A short fluff one-shot thing using my WoL {REDACTED} Teacup (he goes by Teacup) for a late 11-11/Haurchefant day please forgive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Can I Keep From Singing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teacup braced himself before he stepped out into the still drifting snow, being sure to close the door quickly behind him. Unfortunately, the excitement of seeing a fresh cover of snow cut short when a gust of wind blasted his face with snow. He let out a long sigh, watching his breath get buffeted around as it drifted out of sight. Well, at least what he could see through some of the snow that was now melting on his glasses.</p><p>While it was dark outside, Teacup could see well enough with the light of the aetherite and torches reflecting off the snow. If he was quick about it, he could make a break for the other side of Camp Dragonheadand without being noticed. Lord Haurchfant would be expecting him.</p><p>--------</p><p>Teacup heard a stifled snigger as he turned and latched the door behind him. By the time he had turned around, the snigger had turned into a relatively sad excuse for a polite laugh.</p><p>His glasses had predictably fogged over, which always entertained Haurchefant. He brushed off any hitchhiking snow at the entryway before he carefully walked over to the desk. The murth was still plain in the elezen’s voice as Teacup wanted for his glasses to clear.</p><p>“There you are, my friend! I’m glad to see you made it here safely! You’re habit of showing up just as a storm rolls in makes me wor-”</p><p> </p><p>He cut himself off when Teacup gave him a glum look.</p><p>He continued as he crossed his arms, “Don’t give me that look! I want you to give yourself plenty of time, so you don’t cut it so close.” </p><p>Teacup nodded as he carefully set his glasses on the desk, making sure they were out of the way as he quietly replied, “I’ll do my best.”</p><p>“Good, thank you.”</p><p>It wasn’t the answer that he wanted, but he knew it would probably be the best he would get. He had made Teacup very aware of how questionable some of his choices were when it came to being safe in cold weather. At least he had gotten a bit better.</p><p>Hauchefant turned his attention back to the papers that were haphazardly spread on his desk, trying to remember where he left off. He regarded Teacup out of the corner of his eye as he got a bit more organized, his voice again cheerful, “Have you come to offer me company while I work, then? I’ll be glad to have it.“</p><p>“Aye.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a bit of fidgeting, Teacup had gotten himself comfortable on the stone floor alongside Hauchefant’s chair. As he leaned his head back on the chair’s arm, he let out a content sigh, closed his eyes, and patiently waited. He didn’t mind waiting for attention, merely being in the same room as the other man was altogether pleasant. Anything else was a bonus.  </p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p>A while later, there was a distinct sound of something dropping to the floor, which made Teacup perk up. It was probably one of the elezen’s vambraces. He squinted over his shoulder, trying to make out the other’s face, “Time for a break?”</p><p>“Yes! So sorry to keep you waiting. I had wanted to get the most dreadful items out of the way first.”<br/>
.<br/>
Haurchefant let himself relax back into the chair with a content smile as he let his bare hand come to rest on the top of the au ra’s head. His fingers carefully traced down the scales at Teacup’s hairline and down his jaw before absentmindedly mapping the patch that covered most of his neck. The elezen’s smile only grew wider when he could start to feel a quiet hum tickling his fingertips. It was a sure sign that the attention was being fully appreciated and asking for more.</p><p>It was quite endearing. </p><p>He sat up in his chair slightly to push through the last bit of work, which he would complete with his free hand.  Sure, he could finish it faster with both hands, but he felt that he could best convey how much he cherished Teacup with uninterrupted attention. </p><p>As soon as he was sure he was all done. Haurchefant relaxed back in his chair, intending to linger a bit longer. The murmur of random notes had slowly morphed into something more like a song, and it made warmth well up in his chest. </p><p>The humming went silent for a moment as Teacup took a deep breath before softly starting to sing. Haurchefant beamed as he felt his heart skip a beat. It was such a simple thing to behold, but no less extraordinary.</p><p>Oh, how badly he loved this man! There was still a level of uncertainty, but that didn't keep his mind from wandering about what the future may hold. He was okay with waiting, for he felt more blessed by every small and splendid moment they shared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, the title is a reference to a hymn that's been arranged to death and back. I like it because I'm a doofus. </p><p>Yes I know it's silly he goes by Teacup and he doesn't like having a set in stone forename.  He's my lad. </p><p>I may polish or tweak it later, but I'm having problems with being distracted by my stupid brain getting endless joy out of remembering that there's a picture of Elijah Wood on an electric scooter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>